


BloodLove

by 0Anime_Anything0



Category: vampireXhuman - Fandom
Genre: CaiusXAnn, Cute, Dark, F/M, ForcedMarriage, Kidnapped, Magic, Protective, Rape, Sad, Sex, SuckingBlood, fangs, lovetriangle, murders, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Anime_Anything0/pseuds/0Anime_Anything0
Summary: BloodLove. Ann Adams get kidnapped by three vampires. Upon hearing some shocking news she gets closer to them and a special someone. Later on she gets released and is told to be married by the next day with a man she has no interest in or ever met. She deals with all sorts of things through out her time at the manor, lets just hope it gets better for her.
Kudos: 2





	BloodLove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for choosing to read this. I used to write for Wattpad only but look around and found this. I will see how this goes with a new audience and new story. Enjoy!

"Stop right there!"

Shit. I was only supposed to take one. Now what?

"Wrong time to stumble around," I turn around, she freezes and her ocean eyes get wide "nervous? I can hear your heartbeat over hear."

She growls and runs up. Her sword points directly at me, she swings and misses tripping on the body.

"Someone is feisty." I grab her hand and slam her against the wall

She gasps and drops her sword. I press my hand to her neck and slowly add pressure, she gasps and kicks around. Kicking my legs and soon my torso as I list her high in the air.

"Y-You... l..Let go." She struggles, her face getting red  
"Brother! Only one!" Christina and Til run up holding their weapons  
"She stumbled to me and attacked, I have to take care of her." I squeeze harder and see her now pass out  
"Let her go! Now we need to take her and erase her memory, idiot." Christina runs up and slaps my face  
"Grab her Til." She commands, her short self walking away.  
"Right." He blushes and gently picks her up."  
"Maybe we can keep her as your puppet Til." I laugh, he shy's away.

..... Ann POV .....  
Ouch. My neck. Wait! The man... er blood sucker. Where is h.... Where am I?

"Oh, you are awake now." He groans, dry blood is still around his mouth and stained on his outfit  
"Where am I and why am I here?" I pull forward but am stopped by a pain in my arm  
"My families manor," He reaches forward "they told me I am not allowed to kill you."  
"Wha..." I look around this cold room "Why?"

He sighs turning around and sitting in a red cushioned chair. He grabs a glass with a thick red liquid in it, only assumed to be blood. A sharp pain hits my shoulder again. I groan and grab it quickly. The pain fades slowly but hits again.

"Please stop groaning, or they will think I am hurting you." He sips his glass and watches me  
"What did you do to me?!" I argue  
"Nothing." He walks over "I am the eldest out of my sad family, I only get the nutrients if I want, After all, who wants to eat a beat up dinner?"  
"She isn't dinner, get out, father needs a word before you leave." A small girl commands.

She looks over at me with big red eyes. Her green hair reflects the light to show hints of red in it. I look away. She gives off a cold vibe.

"You." She points  
"..." I look up again at her  
"What is your name and who are you?" She pulls a chair up an places the bag down  
"I don't have to tell you." I mumble  
"Oh yes you do. If my brother hasn't explained," She grins "We are going to erase your memory of this evening. Now give me your name!"  
"Sister," A big guy barges in and blushes over at me "Y-You have to treat her nicely if you want to get answers."  
"Tsk."  
"You are going to erase my memories?" I scoot back, even with the pain in my arm  
"Oh no not all of them," He smiles "We just want to protect you and our family."  
"I-I... Why aren't you just sucking my blood till I die?"  
"Well, I guess since we are going to erase your memories anyways I could tell you..." He glances at his sister  
"Geez, well for us we can only have a certain limit of blood. We signed contracts with the mayor after all." She sighs  
"The mayor... no way..."  
"Unfortunately it is true. Mm my name is Til." He ponders to hold his hand out or not "May I ask for your name?  
"...It's Ann, Ann Adams." I mumble  
"Well Ann, we are going to deal with you memories once Caius gets back. Got it?" She leans back  
"Umm, sure." I look around for a way to escape

Til sits down next to me on the ground. He leans back on the palm of his hands. Then lets a small chuckle out.

"Christina has always been like that, grumpy and demanding." He laughs as she looks over baffled<  
"Don't tell her my name Til!" Christina stands up and hovers over him  
"Don't hurt me I was only joking." He laughs  
"You always have a soft spot for HUMAN girls huh?" She emphasis the human part a lot  
"I don't! She was just brought her unnecessarily!" He snaps back  
"Well maybe if this human wasn't so stupid as running into danger then she wouldn't be here!" She growls over at me, I jump  
"You know maybe we should just get rid of her now, she is already hurt and is a good extra meal." She walks towards me, I scoot back more with every step she takes  
"Stop it Christina!" Til grabs her arm, my back hits the wall  
"Let me go! She is just a useless human!" She reaches out for me  
"Both of you stop." A heavy voice fills the room

They freeze. Christina glares at me. I hold my breath until she looks away. Foot steps approach

"Why are you guys tormenting her?" Caius walks over, his red eyes scanning the room  
"Christina thought it would be a good idea to kill her, so I was holding her back Caius." Til nudges Christina in the arm  
"Tsk, yes I did it, I thought we should sink our teeth into her warm soft flesh and to drink the blood out of her. Is that a wrong thing to think?" She crosses her arms and looks back at me  
"Well to the mayor yes, he ordered father to keep her alive. He said she is of great value and importance to us," He walks over to me and lifts my chin to look over me "I mean she is kinda cute. I wonder why she is so important though. A family friend? Maybe the mayors daughter?" He lets me go  
"No she isn't. Her name is Ann Adams. It's a stupid boring name I would say." She grumbles  
"Stop that. Ms Adams will be now living with us for awhile until we figure out why." He looks over "Please don't attack her, father has put me in charge of her care. Now get along." He shoos them away, once they leave he turns back to me  
"Y-Y-You aren't killing me?" My shoulders drop and tears prick my eyes  
"No I am not, no one is for that matter." He walks to the door and shuts it  
"So when will I leave...?" I took this opportunity to stand up finally  
"When I think is best," He lays a bag in front of me "Strip."

I hold on tight to my top and stammer.


End file.
